Jun'ai
by Naruna hyuuzu namikaze
Summary: Hyuuga Shion yang mengalami kecelakaan harus berjuang agar hidupnya tetap berlangsung di tengah pembuktian siapa yang benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus. Maaf ya buat para Readers yang kemarin itu aku af aku emang newbie jadi butuh komentar yang mendukung. Ini ada tokoh yang aku Ubah ya.
1. Berlari-larian

Runa Pov's

Ditepi Pantai ini aku hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan kosong,tatapan putus asa seolah tak ada kurasa memang tak ada lagi harapan untuk aku tetap berada disini,berpijak di bumi nan indah bagi kebanyakan tapi itu bukan merasa sendiri disini ya karena aku memang sendiri disini,seolah tak ada harapanku untuk ,terkadang aku membenci Tuhan,mengapa aku diberi hidup yang seperti ini,dibuang dan ditinggalkan,ya itulah Namikaze nama yang diberikan oleh orang yang sangat special dalam hidupku,orang yang selama 20 tahun terus disisiku dan kini dia juga meninggalkan aku begitu saja,mencampakkanku tanpa alasan yang sama sekali tak bisa kenapa dia Berikan nama ini padaku ? untuk apa,aku tak mengerti hingga ia pergi untuk selamanya , Tuhan berjalan menapaki meter demi meter jalan kota yang akan membawaku menuju apartemen teringat sisa-sisa berita mengenaskan 5 tahun dimana dia pergi untuk selamanya dan membawa separuh aku butuh istirahat panjang pagi ini setelah sepanjang malam menjaga supermarket kecil yang menjadi tempat kerjaku selama 5 tahun sebaikmya kupercepat saja langkahku agar aku dapat melupakan sejenak kepedihan hatiku ini.

Runa Povs end

Pagi yang cerah ini terlihat sangat indah bagi kebanyakan orang,oh tentu saja terutama bagi Hyuuga tentu saja ini hari pertunangannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke,Kekasih yang baginya juga seorang pahlawan beberapa tahun silam saat ia hampir saja tersesat di yang notabanenya selalu ceria yang kala ini sedan cemas.

"Sakura chan apa kau sudah dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di depan sana?"teriak gadis manis berbola mata coklat yang sangat indah

"Aku belum tau Ten-ten chan!"Balas gadis bersurai pink sepinggang yang berjinjit-jinjit melihat keadaan apa yang terjadi didepan mereka sehinnga jalan sangat macet dan membuat mereka terjebak didalamnya selama 1 jam.

"Nona,mungkin saya sarankan lebih baik nona-nona berlari saja karena sepertinya macet ini masih belangsung sangat pula,Gedung tempat pertunangan nona Shion sudah terlihat,mungkin hanya memakan 10 menit jika bejalan"Ucap supir yang duduk dibangku pengemudi yang bernama Sora.

"Aku setuju"ucap Shion mantap

"Hai kurasa itu ide gila,mana mungkin kau bisa berlari dengan gaun yang rumit ini shion"terang Tenten

"Ayo kita Lakukan"Ucap sakura yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di sebelah Shion dan membuka pintu mobil untuk kedua sahabatnya itu yang dari tadi berada di dalam mobil.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya nona-nona maaf saya tidak bisa membantu banyak."ucap Tazuna kepada anak majikannya yang sedang berlari bersama sahabatnya

"ya tak apa Tazuna-san aku menghargai kerja kerasmu"ucap Shion dengan senyum sumringah.

Mereka pun terus berlari demi acara pertunangan Shion yang sebentar lagi akan tentu saja gadis bersurai kuning sebahu itu yang kini disanggul tertawa-tawa.

"Shion bisakah kau berhenti tertawa,kita tidak sedang bermain sekarang"ucap Ten-ten kalap karena melihat sahabatnya yang dari tadi tak henti tertawa di tengah adegan berlari mereka.

"Hahahaha maaf Ten-chan aku merasa geli saja,kurasa kita sudah seperti di sinetron-sinetron saja"Jawab Shion masih tertawa-tawa

"Sudahlah hentikan perdebatan kalian yang seperti anak TK itu " Sergah Sakura yang Menghentikan percakapan kedua sahabatnya.

Namun ditengah perjalanan,tiba-tiba saja terjadi insiden yang menghentikan tertawaan -tiba saja sepatu highheelsnya tersangkut di penutup besi gorong-gorong akhirnya pecah tangisan si gadis ceria yang manja spontan Ten-ten yang memegang ekor gaun Shion yang agak merepotkan.

"Huwaaaaaa Sepatuku,bagaimana ini"Teriaknya memekakan kedua telinga sahabatnya.

"Aduh tadi tertawa-tawa sekarang kau menangis"ucap Tenten frustasi

"Bagaimana ini,hari pertunaganku akan hancur hiks"ucap Shion sambil terisak

"sudah jangan menangis,nanti mack up mu luntur"Jawab sakura menenangkan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sepatunya sakura-chan ?"tanya Ten-ten yang juga mulai panik

"Tinggalkan sepatunya..."Jawab sakura tegas

"hhaah ? " seru Shion dan Tenten serempak

"Ini pakai sepatuku" ucap sakura sambil melepaskan sepatu flatnya

"Sakura-chan terus kau pakai apa ?"isak Shion dengan sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah

"Sudah pakai saja aku tak apa,ini kan hari specialmu Shion-chan"Jawab sakura sambil mencubit hidung sahabatnya itu.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan"Ucap Shion yang memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat

"Kalau begitu sekarang waktunya kita berlari lagi"Ucap Tenten yang membuat kedua sahabatnya kembali bersemangat.

Dan ketiganya pun kembali berlari


	2. Chapter 2 : Acara Pertunangan

Disclaimer : Om mAshashi Pinjam sebentar tokoh-tokohmu ini ya

Ide Cerita : 49 Days

Warning : Newbie , dont like dont read

Sedikit Penjelasan :Schledur/Uzumaki=Namikaze Naruto Namikaze Runa = Hyuuga Hinata

(yang udah pernah nonton dramanya pasti ngerti)

"hah...hah...akhirnya kita sampai juga di gedung ini"ucap Tenten yang memegang lututnya kelelahan setelah berlari

"Baiklah sekarang aku harus menghilangkan rasa peluh ini dan harus terlihat cantik depan Tocan,kacan para tetamu tertama di depan Sasuke ni-chan"Ucap Shion sambil menghapus keringat yang menetes dari dahi

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cepat masuk agar aku dan Ten-ten bisa memperbaiki dandanan Shion-chan yang terlihat sedikit agak berantakan"kata sakura sambil tersenyum

*skiptime*

Terlihat sang Direktur Hyuuga Hiashi yang naik ke atas panggung memberikan bidatonya di acara pertunangan anak tercintanya Hyuuga Shion.

"Selamat siang para tamu dan beberapa kolega saya,sebelumnya izinkan saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran snda semua dan mohon maaf atas terselenggaranya acara pertunangan tentu saya harus mengucapkan kesulitan pada zaman sekarang ini saya malah menghamburkan uang seenaknya , saya akan sangat senang sekali apabila anda semua dapat mengerti keadaan saya ini,ya pastilah anda tau bagaimana kasih sayang saya terhadap Putri kesayangan saya ini,Hyuuga saya dia adalah segalanya,dialah hidup saya,dan saya sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa telah mengirimkan Pelindung untuk Shion selain saya,Uchiha Sasuke,saya sangat berharap banyak padamu"Pidato sang hairess Keluarga Hyuuga tersebut.

Namun saat ingin melanjutkan pidato singkatnya,tiba-tiba sang hairess Hyuuga tersebut terdiam saat terdengar suara pintu ruangan tepat diadakannya acara pertunangan terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda tampan bersurai coklat itu Inuzuka Kiba salah satu teman dari Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya tak ingin menghadiri acara pertunangan itu kalau tidak untuk menghargai sahabatnya sewaktu kuliah di itu Shion yang terlihat juga mengenal Kiba merasa gugup dan cemas,dan ia memainkan jari-jarinya yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Sumimasen aku terlambat"ucap Kiba sambil menundukkan badan.

Dan Hiashi pun kembali melanjutkan pidato singkatnya yang menceritakan bahwa pertunangan ini diadakan karena Sasuke akan mengerjakan proyek perusahaan Hyuuga Inc yang ia percayakan pidatipun diakhiri,setelah upacara pertunangan berakhir terlihat beberapa tamu mengobrol sambil menikmati beberapa hidangan yang terlihat Sasuke yang mengajak ngobrol Kiba,oh tentu saja dengan Shion yang selalu berada di gandengan Sasuke.

"Kiba kenapa kau telat,kau bilang kau sudah menganggapku seperti kakak ?"Tanya kiba kepada sahabatnya yang sangat mencintai anjing peliharaannya itu.

"Bisakah aku sekarang pulang sasuke,aku kan sudah datang"Jawab Kiba asal tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan dari Sasuke

"Hey kau Pencinta anjing,apakau sudah rindu dengan anjingmu itu,kau menjadi tamu yang paling akhir datang dan mau menjadi tamu yang duluan pulang ?! apa-apaan kau"Ucap Shion kesal.

"Kalau begitu Sasuke kuucapkan selamat atas pertunanganmu"Ucap Kiba santai tanpa membalas ocehan Shion

"Ya terimakasih Kiba,apa aku bisa minta tolong ? tolong pegang tangan Shion sebentar aku ingin menemui ayahnya dan beberapa kolega,dia sangat kerepotan dengan gaunnya ini"Ulas Sasuke yang meletakkan tangan Shion kepegangan tangan Kiba lalu pergi meninggalkan Kiba dan Shion.

"Bagaiman aku bisa melakukan ini"Keluh Kiba pada dirinya sendiri

"Dan aku juga tak mau di pegang olehmu bocah bodoh"teriak Shion langsung meninggalkan Kiba dan mengangkat bagian bawah gaun agar ia dapat berjalan lebih leluasa.

"Hmm tak pernah berubah"Ucap Kiba penuh seringai dan sambil menatap punggung Shion yang terus menjauh menuju kedua sahabatnya dengan penuh arti.

Di tempat Sasuke dan Hiashi rupanya mereka sedang membicarakan pemuda yang baru saja berdebat dengan wanita yang mereka mereka sedang menceritakan keahlian Kiba.

"Apa kau yakin menyerahkan bagian desain padanya Sasuke-kun ? ayah tidak yakin dengannya."Ucap Haishi gamblang kepada calon menantunya itu.

"Aku sangat yakin ayah,selera konstruksi dan desainnya sangat unik,aku mengenalnya sewaktu mengambil gelar MBA beberapa tahun mohon ayah peraya padanya"Ucap Sasuke sedikit memohon.

"Baiklah,aku hargai atas keyakinanmu itu padanya"jawab Hiashi lalu meninggalkan calon menantunya itu.

(Beralih ke tempat lain)

Terlihat sesosok Pemuda yang bisa di bilang sudah matang dengan gaya pakaian serba hitam yang menambah kesan gagah dan tampan terhadapnya,berdiri diatas gedung kota jabrik kuning dengan kedua mata yang tertutup,merasakan desiran angin sepoi di atas dia seperti manusia biasa,tetapi oh tentu saja manusia biasa tak dapat melihat sosoknya kemana pun ia orang-orang yang memang sudah ditentukan untuk dia adalah seorang Malaikat penjemput arwah orang-orang yang telah dipanggil dengan sebutan Schledur.

Shledur Povs

Mengapa aku harus menjalani semua tugas sebagai malaikat ini ? aku sudah bosan,aku apa perjanjianku dengan nenek lampir Tuhan apa kau tak bisa biarkan aku mati saja dan tak perlu melihat arwah lain yang menjadi tangisan mereka yang masih hidup saat aku menjemput mereka ? Mengapa hanya ingatanku sebagai manusia saja yang dihilangkan ? mengapa perasaanku tidak ? Oh sudah 5 tahun aku menjalani ini yah memang belum genap sih...Dan

*Kriiing...Kriiiiiing ada daftar jadwal baru dari baasan*

"Ah Iphone bodoh ini lagi yang bunyi,pasti tugasku untuk ,kukira hanya manusia saja yag mengikuti trend teknologi lebih Dunia yang kudiami ini juga...hehehe dasar nanti Saja Aku membukanya".Ucap sang scledur itu sendiri.

1 Jam kemudian

*Kriiiingkriiiiing Baasan memanggil cepat angkat*

"apa...apa...mati aku,aku ketiduran mendengarkan musik di Ipod Bodoh ini,Pasti aku kena omel lagi"Sentak sang malaikat itu

"Sebaiknya kuangkat,1 2 3"akhirnya sang malaikat mengangkat telvon berkapasitas 3G tersebut dengan takut-takut serta menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar omelan dari seniornya yang mungkin sudah ia tahu kebiasaannya

"hei bocah bodoh kenapa tak kau cek jadwalmu !"Ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan sebuah batu permata di dahinya.

"maafkan aku nenek,aku ketiduran."jawab sang pemilik bola mata blueshappire itu

"Apa ! kau mau semua tugasmu yang 5 tahun ini kuhapus dan kau tidak bisa mendapatkan permintaanmu itu ?"ancam sang senior

"Permintaan ? memangnya apa yang pernah kuminta padamu ? "tanya schledur memasang wajah polos bodohnya.

"Kau,nanti kau pasti juga tau karena itu akan terjadi dalam beberapa minggu kedepan,dan kau berhenti memanggilku nenek,atau kupenggal kepalamu"masih sang senior marah-marah

"Gomen akan kulakukan dengan tepat waktu besok semua tugasku"balas sang scledur

"Bagus,dan cepat cek jadwalmu bodoh"teriak sang Senior kemudian langsung mematikan Sambungan telepon dan wajahnya menghilang dari layar Gadjet sang schledur.

Dan sang schledur tersebut mengecek jadwal yang sedari tadi belum ia saat ia lihat jadwalnya tersebut,ia pun memasang pose malas*an .

"Hah besok dan beberapa minggu ke depan akan menjadi sangat merepotkan untukku" ucap Schledur tersebut memasang wajah bosannya.

*To be Continued*


	3. Chapter 3 : Kecelakaan berantai

Shion Povs

Hari ini aku sangat bahagia,mengapa tidak ? setelah acara pertunangan dilangsungkan pastilah ada persiapan untuk acara aneh memang,baru semalam aku dan Sasuke-Nii bertunangan dan sekarang aku harus mengurus segala persiapan pernikahan semua karena ayahku yang meminta untuk pernikahan kami aku protes dengan ibu,ibu hanya bilang bahwa ayah ingin agar sasuke-Nii lebih cepat menjadi anggota keluarga dan mengurus proyek mereka di bisnis resort aku protes lagi pada ibu,ibu hanya mengatakan ayah ingin mengutamakan aku,Putri Shion kesayangannya yang selalu menjadi perioritas utama dalam hidupnya dan menjadikan ibuku di tempat kedua dan perusahaan tak apalah , lagian aku sudah tak sabar dipanggil nyonya Uchiha... aku tiba di butik baju pengantin,aku melihat seseorang yang sangat Sasuke-Nii ! Dia membawa sebuah buket bunga dengan penuh Mawar Pink kesukaanku.

"Hai , maaf mengagetkanmu Shion-chan"ucap Sasuke yang memberikan buket bunga tersebut kepada Shion.

"Oh ya tidak Sasuke-Nii,Aku justru sangat terharu"Ucapku kala itu hampir meneteskan airmata sangking bahagianya

"Maaf,karena Ayahmu aku jadi tidak bisa melamarmu secara romantis"Ucap Sasuke agak malu

"Tidak apa Sasuke-Nii"Ucapku pun yang sedikit tersipu agak malu dan menahan geli.

"Hyuuga Shion,maukah kau menikah denganku ?"Tanya Sasuke kepadaku sambil mencium tangan kananku yang bebas dari buket bunga.

"Ya,tentu saja Sasuke-Nii No Baka"Jawabku agak terkikik tapi tak menghilangkan rasa bahagia yang membuncah dihatiku saat ini.

"Baiklah,sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama-lama menemanimu,kau tau kan ayah selalu kerepotan kalau tidak ada aku di kantor"Ucap Sasuke yang berdiri dari posisi berlututnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,aku juga masih ingin lebih lama disini,lagipula aku bawa mobil sendiri,dan masih ada beberapa gaun yang ingin kulihat yang akan dikenakan para pendampingku kurasa aku akan menemukan gaun yang cocok untuk Sakura-Chan"Balasku pada Sasuke dengan nada manja khasku

"Baiklah,jangan sampai menginap di sini ya"ucap Sasuke sambil pergi dan tak lupa mengecup pipiku.

" kau hati-hati di jalan ya"jawabku sambil tak lupa melambaikan tangan padanya.

Shion Povs End

Di tempat lain,Runa seorang gadis putus asa yang bersurai indigo masih menatap tanggal 10 Oktober yang dilingkari dengan tinta warna ia bangkit dan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam sambil memegang mawar berwarna pink yang telah lama pun berjalan keluar apartemennya dan belum tau menuju pria tengah mengikutinya.

Di lain pihak,Sang Schledur dengan motor sportnya yang berwarna hitam dengan aksen api berwarna oranye melaju melewati Runa dan kemudian ia berhenti di suatu kemudian membuka Gadgetnya dan menampilkan foto seorang ia bergumam.

"Jadi 5 menit lagi ya,hal yang merepotkan ini akan dimulai"begitulah keluhnya sambil memasukkan ponsel di saku celananya kembali.

Kembali kondisi Runa,cewek beriris Amethist itu berjokok di satu titik dan menatap kosong jalan raya yang ternyata bersebrangan dengan menatap jalan dan membayangkan masa lalunya.

Runa Povs

Aku menatap lagi jalanan itu,seperti 5 tahun yang aku terbang kembali dimasa lalu dimana aku menatap gambar dari kapur diaspal gambar itu digambar dari bentuk posisi seseorang yang terkapar di jalan raya seseorang yang sangat kusayangi,seseorang yang sangat bermakna dalam yang telah pergi dan tak kembali karena tragedi kecelakaan dan tak ada yang peristiwa itu membuat hilang separuh nyawaku sadar aku kembali ke ingatanku yang sekarang masih kutatapi jalan itu dan kemudian aku berdiri dan berlari menuju jalan raya aku ingin menghakhiri hidupku hari saat aku akan merasa truk itu sudah hanpir menabrakku,tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuhku di tarik oleh seseorang dan aku pun tak tau lagi apa yang terjadi.

Runa Povs Off

Namikaze Runa pun pingsan di pelukan sang pria berambut merah dan bermata Runa sadari hal konyol yang akan dilakukannya tadi menyebabkan tabrakan kejadian itu pun membuat terkejut sang Scledur yang sedang asyik mendengarkan musiknya sambil menanti lain,Shion yang baru saja selesai memilihkan gaun untuk Sakura menuju mobilnya dan melaju agak mobilnya menuju kearah tempat ia lancar menyetir namun tiba-tiba di depannya ada pengendara motor yang membawa banyak barang bawaan tergelincir dan akhirnya membuat Shion banting Stir dan menabrak truk yang berhenti di tersebut membuat tubuh Shion telempar dari kaca depan di tempat kejadian,terlihat seorang pria mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil,hal ini membuat ekspresi sang Scledur agak kesal.

"Astaga,tugas jadi terhambat karena kecelakaan ini,sepertinya dia tidak kujemput disini"ucap sang schledur dengan tatapan shappire tajamnya

Sang pria tadi tiba-tiba saja mengalami serangan ke keadaan Shion yang perlahan mulai membuka matanya dan mulai mencoba bangkit dari posisinya yang tergeletak di merasa sangat senang dan melompat-lompat karena mendapati tubuhnya yang tanpa ia mendengar teriakan dan kerumunan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mobilnya.

"Nona...Nona..."Begitulah teriak oramg-orang

Dan Shion pun mendekati mobilnya,dan betapa shocknya ia saat mendapati dirinya yang lain terluka parah di bagian kepala yang masih berada dalam Shion ingin mencoba mendorong seseorang agar lebih dekat dengan mobilnya,betapa kagetnya ia bahwa tangannya menembus orang melihat seorang pria yang sedari tadi melihat kearahnya sambil menelvon yang ternyata adalah sang malaikat tiba-tiba perhatiannya tertuju pada tubuhnya yang akan di bawa ke ia menoleh lagi ketempat si penjemput,ternyata sang malaikat telah menghilang dan akhirnya Shion memilih mengikuti tubuhnya yang dimasukkan di ambulans.

*Skip Time*

Dirumah sakit,Runa sadar dari pingsannya dengan ditemani orang itu adalah salah satu pelanggan di supermarket tempat bekarja melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat Shion yang terbaring ditempat tidur yang bersebrangan dengannya di ruang UGD kemudian tersadar ia tadi mencoba melakukan bunuh di Rumah sakit,Hyuuga Hiashi ayah Shion,dan Sasuke tiba dan mencari keberadaan melihat Ayah dan tunangannya da kemudian berlari menuju hal yang tidak terduga,tubuhnya tertembus oleh kedua pria yang ia cintai itu dan itu membuatnya teriak itu Shion melihat tubuhnya yang akan dimasukkan keruang operasi dan melihat ayah dan tunangannya berada di depan ruangan operasi sambil menangisi kondisi Shion.

"Ayah,Sasuke"Teriak Shion di belakang kedua pria itu namun tak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Ayah,Sasuke-Nii"Teriaknya lagi sambil menangis dan memukul-mukul kedua bahu ayah dan tunangannya itu,namun tentu saja itu sia-sia karena tangannya tak dapat menyentuh kedua pria yang sangat ia sayangi.

Namun saat ia merasa frustasi dan kelelahan,ia melihat sosok sang malaikat pemuda berambut jabrik yang kita panggil ingat kalau Pemuda itu bisa melihatnya dan iapun pergi mengikuti pemuda beriris shappire ia melihat penjemput berada disuatu ruangan rawat pasien,iapun mendatangi sang malaikat itu yang berdiri disamping sebuah temoat tidur rawat Langsung saja Shion mencecar sang Schledur dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Hei kau,apa kau bisa melihatku,apa kau mendengarku,apa kau lihat aku,hei tuan"cerocos Shion dengan cepat namun sang schledur sepertinya terlihat santai

"Ya,tentu saja Hyuuga Shion aku bisa melihatmu,Kau apa tidak bisa menyetir dengan lebih baik lagi,perhatikan jalanmu"Teriak balik sang Scledur yang ternyata tidak se cool gayanya.

Dan pria yang terbaring di tempat tidur tadi ternyata meninggal dan arwahnya telah keluar dari Schledur pun membungkuk memberi hormat dan berbicara kepada pria tersebut.

"Terima kasih,anda sudah melakukan banyak hal baik selama hidup anda,ayo tuan"ucap sang schledur penuh kesopanan berbeda saat berbicara dengan Shion tadi.

"kemana ?"Jawab pria itu singkat.

"Ikuti aku" Jawab malaikat yang memimpin jalan menuju sebuah pintu seperti lift dan Shion masih mengekori Schledur dan pria Pria itu masuk kedalam lift dan sang malaikat kembali membungkukan badannya untul pria tersebut sekali lagi dan arwah pria itu tampak tenang.

*Skiptime*

Saat ini sang Schledur dan Shion ada di atap sebuah gedung dan Shion membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau Siapa ? Malaikat Maut ya ?"Tanya Shion sembarangan

"Hah,kau hidup di tahun berapa ? kuno sekali sebutan yang kau berikan itu,aku ini seorang pengatur jadwal atau bisa dipanggil schledur"Jawab Schledur agak terekekeh

"Aku tidak mengerti,dan aku tidak aku sudah mati ?"tanya Shion agak cuek

"Yah kau merepotkan,panggil aku Uzumaki saja kalau kau kesulitan dengan sebutanku yang Hyuuga Shion kau Sudah MATI..."Teriak Sang penjemput yang ternyata menyebutkan namanya Uzumaki kepada Shion.

"Lalu kau datang menjemputku ?"tanya Shion lagi

"Tidak,tugasku hanya menjemput pria tadi,tapi karena kecelakaan berantai gila tadi semua jadwalku berantakan"Ucap Uzumaki Stress

"Lalu kenapa tak ada yang menjemput arwahku ini ?"tanya Shion semakin penasaran

"Karena sebenarnya jadwal kematianmu bukan hari ini"Jawab Uzumaki santai kali ini.

"Aku toidak di jadwalkan mati hari ini ? maksudnya ? " tanya Shion dengan wajah bodohnya

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan dengan padat,singkat dan akurat sesuai otakmu yang berkapasitas dibawah rata-rata itu"ungkap Uzumaki agak meledek.

"Ayo Jelaskan sekarang"tuntut Shion

"Kau masih koma,dan sekarang keluargamu sedang menunggui jasadmu di salah satu ruangan ini"tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah berada diruang rawat Shion yang telah di penuhi oleh Ayah,Ibu,Sasuke dan kedua sahabat Kiba pun ada disana.

"Wah kau hebat,dan itu dari cerita mereka aku sudah dioperasi,jadi sebentar lagi aku akan tersadar"Ucap Shion gampang.

"Dasar bodoh,tidak semudah itu,kau dengar kata dokter itu,kau akan koma untuk waktu yang aku akan memberikanmu kehidupan kedua agar kau bisa sadar kembali,tapi itu tentu ada syaratnya"jelas Uzumaki serius

"Syarat,apa syaratnya ?"Tanya Shion

"Kau harus melakukan wisata 49hari"Jawab Uzumaki tegas

-To be Continued-


	4. Chapter 4 : Wisata 49 Hari

Disclaim : Om Mashako eh maksudnya Mashashi Kishimoto pinjem tokoh* anime nya ya :)

Ide Cerita : (dramkor 49 days) yg masih gk ngerti jalan ceritanya bisa liat filmnya dulu.

Catatan : Reviews nya udah aku balas langsung,buat

Nagasaki :

Tdk mengerti,maksud cerita...

Aku cuma bisa jawab : kalau gk ngerti ikuti ceritanya,mudah-mudahan bisa gk mau baca yaudah gpp,gk dipaksa :)

Langsung kita menuju Chapter selanjutnya

Chap 4 : Wisata 49 Hari ?

" Apa yang kau maksud wisata 49 hari ? " tanya Shion dengan wajah lugunya.

" Sebelumnya kujelaskan,aku menjadi pengatur jadwal selama 5 tahun dan kuharap kau tidak yang kurasa kau ini orang yang sangat merepotkan " Jelas Uzumaki agak kesal

" Hah, dasar kau ini ! Aku tanya apa itu wisata 49 hari kau malah berkeluh kesah padaku. Malaikat bodoh, disini yang perlu ditolong AKU ! " teriak Shion

" Baiklah, wisata 49 hari adalah masa dimana orang-orang sepertimu ini harus mengumpulkan 3 tetes air mata dari orang-orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus " jelal Uzumaki agak membingungkan Shion

" Orang-orang sepertiku ? maksudnya ? " Tanya Shion dengan wajah innocent

" Kau, hanya wajahmu saja bagus tapi otakmu adalah arwah yang belum sempurna ! " teriak Uzumaki kembali

" Jadi maksudmu tujuan aku mengumpulkan airmata itu hanya untuk membuat arwahku sempurna ? lalu aku mati ? TIDAK TIDAK ! Aku tidak mau, seharusnya Minggu depan aku akan menikah " teriak Shion frustasi

" Bukan begitu melakukan ini agar arwahmu ini kembali ketubuhmu " Jelas Uzumaki lagi

" Apakah benar ? kalau begitu ini sangat gampang,aku tak perlu 49 hari,besok ataupun dalam minggu aku akan kembali ke , Ibu, Sasuke Nii, Sakura-Chan, Tenten-Chan sangat mencintaiku " Ucap Shion optimis

" Hai ini tak semudah yang kau bayangkan ! " teriak Uzumaki sambil menjitak kepala Shion untuk menyadarkannya

" Kau tadi kan lihat Ayah dan Ibuku menangis " Jawab Shion agak kesal

" Saudara , Orangtua tidak dihitung dan itu juga harus air mata yang tulus,air mata yang kemurniannya benar-benar 100% . " Jelas Uzumaki dengan tatapan Serius BlueShappirenya

" Lalu bagaimana caranya aku tau mereka menangis dengan tulus untukku ? " tanya Shion dengan polosnya

" Hah Kau ini,baiklah pejamkan matamu " Ucap Uzumaki

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua pun sampai ke acara sebuah pemakaman Uzumaki menjelaskan tentang air mata yang 100% murni tulus.

" Kau lihat orang-orang yang menangis itu, dan perhatikan warna air mata yang jatuh " Jelas Uzumaki

" Ada warna Hitam, Hijau, Ungu" Ucap Shion Sambil memperhatikan

" Airmata yang kau lihat itu bukan air mata yang 100% murni ketulusannya, Nah kau lihat orang itu. Dia lah menangis yang secara tulus " Jelas Uzumaki

" Airmatanya berkilauan seperti saja, dia itu adik dari aku mengerti " Ucap Shion mantap

" Jadi kau yakin akan melakukannya ? " Tanya Uzumaki lagi meyakinkan

" Ya, tentu saja." Jawab Shion

" Baiklah,ikuti aku" Ucap Uzumaki Santai.

Saat ini Uzumaki (Sang Malaikat Pengatur Jadwal) dan Shion berada di depan toko supermarket yang yang di jagai seorang gadis berambut Indigo dan bermata Amethyst yang ia sedang menyusun beberapa makanan ringan di raknya.

" Lihat wanita itu " Ucap Uzumaki sambil menunjuk ke arah supermarket

"Ya aku lihat" Jawab Shion

" Namanya Namikaze Runa, usia 27 tahun, yatim piatu , lulusan Universitas Suna , berhenti dari pekerjaannya di hotel Shuta setelah 2 tahun kerja, menganggur 1 tahun , lalu ia mendapatkan pekerjaan di supermarket ini sebagai pekerja paruh waktu " Jelas Uzumaki sambil melihat ponsel tabletnya.

" Bolehkah kau mencatatkannya untukku ? " tanya Shion agak kebingungan.

" Kerja dari jam 2 dini hingga jam 9 bisa meminjam tubuhnya saat ia tidur " Jelas Uzumaki kembali tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Shion

" Haruskah aku meminjam tubuhnya ? Apakah tidak ada oranglain saja ? gaya pakaian dan rambutnya sangat aneh , bukan Hyuuga Shion sekali " Ucap Shion

" Disini tertulis kau harus meminjam tubuhnya karena ada hubungannya denganmu bodoh " ucap Uzumaki sambil menunjukkan Ponsel tabletnya.

" Lalu apa hubunganku dengannya! " teriak Shion

" Nanti kau juga akan tau " Jawab Uzumaki langsung menghilang dari hadapan Shion.

" Dasar malaikat bodoh " ucap Shion

" Jangan menggerutu atau kukirim kau ke lift " teriak Uzumaki yang hanya terdengar suaranya saja.

Runa yang baru saja pulang bekerja di pagi hari lansung menidurkan tubuhnya yang Runa sudah tertidur, Shion mendekati Runa dan mencoba memasuki tubuh Runa.

Perlahan-lahan Runa yang telah dimasuki arwah Shion membuka (Shion yang ada di dalam tubuh runa/Runa yang dimasuki arwah Shion ) kemudian bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, ia mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuh pun berkata pada dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin.

" Hai aku Hyuuga Shion " Shion pun memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum dan masih memperhatikan rupa Runa lebih intens.

" Ah mengapa aku merasa wajah kakak ini hampir mirip denganku ? " begitu pekiknya saat ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke cermin.

" Yah, tapi masa bodoh, yang penting aku bisa hidup lagi walaupun dengan tubuh orang. Arigatou ." ucapnya sambil terharu.

Namun tiba-tiba Shiona agak speechels dengan penampilannya saat ia menyadari betapa tak fashionistanya penampilan Runa.

"Astaga kakak ini sangat berantakan. Bajunya kuno, rambutnya ... ( sambil memegang dan mencium rambut Runa ) ya ampun kotor dan bau. Ya sudahlah nanti akan kubereskan " ucapnya lagi

Kemudian Shiona pun membongkari seisi rumah, mungkin saja ia akan menemukan segala hal yang dapat membuat penampilannya lebih baik. Baju yang lebih sesuai dengan fashionnya atau benda apapun yang dapat membuatnya nyaman di dalam tubuh yang di pinjamnya. Tetapi sayang, ia belum menemukan apapun saat ia memeriksa kamar mandi, lemari pakaian, dan laci-laci lemari. Akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi keluar apartemen untuk mempelajari lingkugan tempat melewati sebuah kaca toko, dan kembali ia terkaget dengan dirinya yang baru. Belum sembuh dari kekagetannya karena penampilannya yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan dirinya saat sebelum terjadi tragedi kecelakaan itu, tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan pria muncul ditoko itu dan lagi-lagi mengagetkannya. Pria tampan dengan celana jeans warna biru , kaus orange dan cardigan hitam. Ya itu si Uzumaki sang Schledur. Setelah sembuh dari kekagetannya ia merasa gembira dengan kedatangan Uzumaki.

" Hai Uzumaki kapan kau datang ? " tanya Shiona pada pria berkulit tan itu

" Kenapa kau tau namaku ? " gumam Uzumaki dengan memasang tampang ia belum menyadari kalau yang ada di dalam tubuh tersebut adalah Shion.

" Lihat , ini aku Hyuuga Shion " Girang Shiona pada Uzumaki

" Kau Shion ?" tanya Uzumaki masih agak bingung.

" Benar aku Hyuuga Shion ! Ups aku lupa tak seharusnya aku mengatakan itu " ucapnya sambil membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Dasar bodoh, kemarinkan sudah aku jelaskan tentang 3 peraturan yang harus kau patuhi selama 49 hari " protes Uzumaki mendekatkan wajahnya ke Shiona.

FLASHBACK ON

Terlihat di sebuah taman yang terdapat patung malaikat sepereti Cupid terlihat juga 2 arwah ( kan ceritanya emang mereka arwah ) sedang kedua sosok itu adalah Shion dan Uzumaki yang akan menjadi pengawas Shion selama 49, malah lebih mungkin.

" Baiklah dengarkan dengan baik-naik di otakmu " ucap Uzumaki agak tegas kepada Shion

" Apa ? " Tanya Shion dengan lugunya.

"Kau hanya perlu diam, dengarkan dan cerna kata-kata ku dengan baik, dan kau boleh bicara jika aku sudah berhenti wisata 49 hari, kau harus mengikuti beberapa peraturan.

1. Kau tidak boleh bilang kepada siapapun bahwa kau Hyuuga Shion. Meskipun kau shion, kau tidak diizinkan mengatakan itu ! " teriak Uzumaki tegas.

" Apa ? bagaimana aku bisa menemukan 3 orang yang menangis untukku kalau aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku Shion ? " Protes Shion

" Sudah kubilang diam kan ?! Kalau semudah itu untuk apa kau pinjam tubuh orang lain? Ingat jika kau melanggar aturan ini, konsekuensinya kau akan langsung masuk lift alam baka " Ucap Uzumaki melirik Shion yang terdiam.

" Hmm " gumam Shion dengan wajah murung

" Yang kedua : Kau hanya boleh memakai tubuh Namikaze Runa saat ia hanya waktumu dari jam 10.00 pagi - tengah malam. Konsekuensi melanggaran peraturan yang kedua adalah : apabila terlambat 1 menit, maka jatah 1 harimu hilang dari 49 hari " Jelas Uzumaki dan diliriknya lagi wajah Shion yang semakin muram.

" Ketiga : Kau harus mencari uang untuk kebutuhanmu kau menggunakan tubuh Runa, kau tidak boleh melakukan hal buruk atau tidak apa kau mengerti ? " Tanya Uzumaki menyudahi penjelasannya.

" Baiklah aku mengerti " Ucap Shion lemah

FLASHBACK OFF

" Baiklah aku ingat " Ucap Shiona saat mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Uzumaki

" Oh,ayolah...jangan ponsel untukmu " Ucap Uzumaki menghibur sambil menyodorkan sebuah ponsel tochscren pada Shion dengan ornamen kepala rubah dan terdengar suara "Sisi waktu 48 hari 3 jam 25 menit lagi "

" Untuk apa ini ? " tanya Shion sambil menunjukkan ponsel yang digenggamnya .

" Itu yang akan mengingatkan sisa waktumu " Jawab Uzumaki enteng

" Oh , lalu apa gunanya gambar kepala rubah bodoh ini ? " Tanya Shiona agak meledek

" Itu adalah PanicButton, kau bisa menekannya di waktu yang darurat " Jelas uzumaki

" Wah aku suka, ini seperti ponselku " Girang Shiona di depan Uzumaki.

Sebelum Uzumaki meninggalkan Shiona, ia memberikan uang pada Shion sebanyak 40.000 yen.

" Untu apa kau memberiku Uang ? " Tanya Shion yang jelas-jelas menurut author itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh.

" Hahh dasar bodoh, sebelum kau mendapat kerja gunakan ini untuk kebetuhanmu dan kembalikan sebelum 49 hari " jelas Uzumaki agak malas

" Apa ? ini man cukup malaikat yang agung ! " Protes Shion agak meledek

" Hei Tuan Putri ! Berhematlah ! Sudah aku ada tugas lain !" teriak Uzumaki beruntun dan berlalu menuju sepeda motor ia ketahui Shiona mengikutinya.

" Kenapa kau naik motor ? Kau kan malaikat yang bisa menghilang dan muncul kapan saja sesuka hatimu ... " tanya Shiona dengan polosnya

" Bukan urusanmu Nona ! " Jawab Uzumaki sangat ketus.

" Tunggu dulu, bagaimana aku bisa tau kalau aku sudah mendapatkan 3 tetes airmata ?" tanya Shiona dengan nada seperti merengek

" Itu, kua bisa melihat kalungmu " tunjuk Uzumaki ke arah leher Shiona yang sudah terdapat kalung seperti kalung Naruto pemberian dari Tsunade tetapi bewarna hijau.

" Lalu bagaiman cara melihatnya ?" tanya Shiona lagi.

" Kalung itu akan berubah warna menjadi warna biru,setingkat demi lihat itu sudah ada seperti pensekat di kristal kalung itu dari tempat air mata pertama sampai ketiga. " Jelas Uzumaki yang mulai menstater motornya

" Kalau begitu aku menumpang ya " Ucap Shion saat ia mau naik di bangku pembonceng motor Uzumaki,namun Uzumaki langsung mengegas sepeda motor favorotnya itu yang mengakibatkan Shiona jatuh terduduk.

" Aku sudah terbiasa tak mencampuri urusan manusia " Ucap Uzumaki menoleh sejenak ke arah Shiona lalu mengegas motornya dengan sangat kencang meninggalkan Shiona.

Shiona yang terduduk di jalan hanya cemberut. Lalu ia bangkit dan meyetop taksi menuju rumah di rumah sakit, betapa kagetnya ia saat membayar taksi sebanyak 8000 pun menunduk dan berfikir,bila keadaannya seperti ini uangnya akan cepat pun tak begitu ambil pusing, karena dia berfikir bisa mencari pekerjaan nanti. Dia menuju ruangannya, saat sampai didepan pintu ruangan , terlihat dari jendela kaca keadaan dan peristiwa apa saja yang terjadi di ruangan rawat tubuh -tiba mata Shiona terpaku dan kemudian ia tiba-tiba saja meneteskan airmata.

Apa yang dilihat oleh Shiona ?

*To be Continued*


End file.
